From High School to Hogwarts
by randomsoul301
Summary: the inu chars enter hogwarts where some REALLY suprisinfg and some totally expected things happen! This is my 2nd story, inuyasha and harry potter crossover,oneshot, drama! R&R PLEASE!


**From Highschool to Hogwarts **

**(disclaimer: sigh fine sniff I...don't own harry potter or inuyasha... althoughi do have an 2006 inu calender with a picture of inuyasha smiling...at kagome...and almost all harry potter books and a couple movies plus i borrowed the first 2 inuyasha movies and a couple of dvds from my friend! sticks out tongue and brags**

**WARNING: If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince don't read this story unless you don't care that i'm giving away the whole story!  
all pairring start out in story as couples except ron and hermione.**

**characters:INU/KAG, san/mir,kog/aya, ship/rin, harry/gin, ron/herm, kaede, khohaku, souta, inu/kags baby daughter shikko, the hogwarts teachers, dumbledores portrait, new dark arts teachers, hagrid... others,  
nar/kik, manten/kaguya, hiten/kagura, ban/yura, Draco malfoy and gang, snape, death eaters, voldemort... others (heres a sum of harry potterand half blood prince, and my changes to it)**

**harry and dumbledore go into voldemorts past,they found out snape and draco are death eaters, harry dates ginny, snape kills dumbledore, harrys goal now is finding the 4 horcruxes, brakes up with ginny for her safety, at death of dumbledore McGonagall became headmistress. school might close and harry says that even if it doesn't he won't come back.**

**beginning of 7th year: harry decides to keep dating ginny, they also decide to continue school, mcgonagall sees kaede and makes her headmistress because she is dumbledores sister. they have new dark arts teachers called mr.G and mrs.G because no one knows their full name and he won't say. oh yeah and the inu chars enter.**

**Chapter one**

**bring-bring-bring the day of school has started and everyone got to their seat in class. the intercom blarred "there are quite a **

**lot of people who need to go to ms.kaede today, and they are naraku, kikyo, manten, kaguya, hiten, kagura, bansoku, yura, **

**sango, miroku, koga, ayame, shippo, rin, khohaku,inuyasha and kagome shikko and souta are already here and kaede wants **

**you here now have a good day kids." in two seconds every one was in the office. kagome says "WHAT TOOK THEM SO **

**LONG!" and kaede replied sayig "the owls were having weather trouble oh well, here is your stuff," she waves her wand and **

**bags wizardry and witchery supplies and each student got a wand. she waves her wand againand said "now here are the **

**directions to hogwarts and you may want to explain everything when on the plane to england i will meet you there."(just **

**pretend that everyone speaks english)everyone got on the plane and i only took 5 minutes. "okay guys"kagome started **

**getting everyones attention.. well, atleast her group of people since naraku already told his group of friends. "well you know **

**how we are all witches and wizards well kaede is now the headmistress of a wizardry an witchery school and she knew we are **

**wizards so well... she pretty much is forcing us to this school so we can learn to control our powers it will be fun so do not **

**worry." every one nodded and actually didn't seem to mind and were happy so she sat back down next to inuyasha and souta **

**who was holding shikko (souta is her now 10 years old brother and shikko is her 1 year old daughter thanks to inuyasha but **

**she didn't mind one bit, them and narakus group are the only ones in second class) "inuyasha i love you" said kagome. "i love **

**you to my little kags with all of my heart" she smiled and kissed him and they all soon fell asleep kagome in inuyashas **

**arms...soon the plane landed and without even looking at the directions she went off. "kagome do you know where your even **

**going!" inuyasha said worringly. kagome sighed "remember that week i was gone saying i was just on a vacation well i wasn't **

**instead me and naraku went to people from hogwarts for information and don't even ask how naraku came instead of you and **

**don't worry when hagrid saw him he immediatly took me behind his humongous body it was actually quite funny every time **

**naraku tried touching me hagrid would pick me up out of his reach and i ended up on hagrids shoulders until i got back" **

**kagome giggled "speaking of hagrid there he is now. they had made it to a small door that was blocked with gaint who was was **

**like twice his size and he was 6 feet himself, when he realized that was hagrid he answered his own question with a 'o' shaped **

**mouth. " 'ello 'agome how yeh bin, oh 'ello naraku" suddenly his voice was filled with venom. "well lets go shall we." one hour **

**later they made it to hogwartsby train then boat. they got into the main hall where the students were eating breakfast. she then **

**saw kaede and gave her the signal "welcome students to another day of hogwarts today is a very special day we now have new**

** 7th years so let us first sort them through and then you can continue eating"she got the sorting hat and told kaome to come to **

**the front and she did so as told. "another harry potter!" the hat yelled and everyone gasped. "harry please come to the front **

**dear" kaede said and so he did. "how can this be possable the sorting is technically in a way right you were both attacked by-" **

**but kaede was interuppted by harry and kagome who both said angrily and shockingly "VOLDEMORT!" everyone was now **

**staring at kagome and harry. the hat then pretended this never happened and said "gryffindor!" and the gryffindors clapped **

**slightly because they were all still a bit shocked, while she made her way to the table. "come sit with us kagome right." she **

**looked up to see a girl with quite frizzy hair. "uhh... sure i guess so." kagome replied. "well my names hermione, thats ron, and**

** thats well obviously harry."hermione greeted her into the group. hermione then noticed a whole bunch of boys staring at **

**kagome possessivly and sayed or should i say screamed "STAY AWAY FROM HER AND STOP STARING THAT'S VERY **

**IMPOLITE TO DO!" kagome then started laughing hysterically"yo-you sou-sound li-like san-sango!" "pardon me who is this**

** sango" hermione asked "you called" sango said while walking towards them and sat next to kagome and rubbed soutas and **

**shikkos heads.Hermione had not noticed them and asked "the-these aren't your children are they!" "wellll...this one here is **

**my brother points to souta and this one here welll... is my daughter hehehe points to shikko"kagome laughs nervously."that is **

**wrong you are only 17. who with, please tell me someone you love!" "yes infact i think he's the one! in other words him" said **

**kagome as she pointed to inuyasha who walking towards them. "what i do this time!" inuyasha said thinking kagome was mad **

**at her and she rolled her eyes and giggled... they soon finished and it turns out that the inu gang all were in gryffinder and **

**narakus gang were in the slytherins group. the day went by fast and soon it was night. (they all had the same classes, **

**astronomy, care of magical creatures, charms, defence against the dark arts, herbology, potions, and transfigeration help me if **

**you know the who teachers are, what they teach, and/or atleast what the classes are about.)they were all hanging around in the **

**common room very bored when finally someone spoke up. "wanna play truth or dare?" kagome asked and everyone nodded **

**their heads.  
**

**-  
**

**kag- okay i'll go first ron truth or dare.  
**

**ron- ...tr-tru**

**kag- truth it is! okay... do you like, alot more than a friend, hermione**

**rongulp blush y-ye-yes**

**hermione gasps and squezzes ron lovingly**

**kag- my work here is done**

**ron- hermione wi-will you go out wi-with me?**

**hermione- YES!**

**even though it was only one dare everyone was suddenly tired and everyone got up and were about to leave when hermione, **

**harry and ron stopped and turned around. hermione said "kagome, inuyasha aren't you coming to bed it's offly late." "we are **

**in bed" was kagomes reply. (they were laying on a couch cuddling with each other.) "kodak moment!" sango said while a **

**camera suddenly appeared and she took a picture. "bribe number 100,000 here we are. "hey no fair that was uncalled for" **

**kagome pouted. every one said good night and went to sleep kagome sleeping with inuyasha but what they didn't know was **

**what they would wake up to. "hehehe their soo cute." a gryffindor girl squeeled. "huh what...what happenned." "you fell **

**asleep with inuyasha remember oh yeah and flash bribe number 150,000 is on." sango said. "whats with the humgongous  
**

**crowd." "i don't think anyone around here as ever seen a half demon none the less two cuddling with each other. "go away i **

**want to be alone with my girlfriend some more." inuyasha said half asleep."inuyasha we might as well get up breakfast starts **

**in 10 minutes and our daughter is hungry." kagome said. "okay." inuyasha simply replied. "wait where is souta and shikko!" **

**"help!i can't breathe their attacking me and shikko."souta was laughing and shikko was giggling. "stop tickling souta and **

**shikko, hey! shippo, ayame, koga, rin and every one, i just realized something...rin and ron hehehehehehehehehehe. that **

**wasn't laugh worthy, oh well i guess i'm just bored."kagome seemed to be talking to herself."kagome have you taken your **

**medication lately!" koga asked. "the doctor says i shouldn't have it anymore." kagome replied and they all walked to **

**breakfast... "what took ye?" "me and yashie here slept together." agome replied wile sitting down at the end where she was **

**closest to kaede. "Okay don't forget about quidditch tryouts at the end of the day! and after lunch we have our first visit to **

**hogsmaede." kaede greeted the school. "hey harry aren't you gryffindors quidditch captain?" kagome asked. "yeah so?" **

**harry replied. "well what positions are there?" kagome asked. "let's see 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper, and 1 snitcher, why?" **

**harry replied. "i well was thinking of trying out." "cool, try outs are tomorrow kay." "thanks Harry!" "hey can i try out too." **

**inuyasha said. "sure anyone can." harry replied "great oh yeah ummm... kagome i was wondering if you wanted to have dinner**

** with me at hogsmaede." inuyasha asked nervously. " sure yashie, what should i wear." "something formally casual." **

**"okay"... the day went by fast and it was now dinner."Hey kagome you ready." "yes!" and when inuyasha saw her he gave **

**her a genuine smile. "you look beautiful kags." "thanks you look great too." said kagome smiling. it was true they both **

**looked wanderful, kagome was wearing a black long silky strapless dress wth high heel strap sandles and hanging black heart **

**jewels for earings, necklaces, anklets rings and braceletts, and inuyasha was wearing a short sleeved red silky button up collar **

**and black formal pants. kagome held inuyashas hand as they said goodbye to their friends and soon afterwards entered a **

**fancy restaurant. a waiter came up and asked "what would you like to order?" " 2 specials of the day and a large vanilla **

**milkshake" inuyasha replied knowing what kagome likes. with that said the food came. "kagome before we start eating i want **

**to ask you a question (he gets on one knee in front kagome with black velvet case open revealing a black diamond ring.) **

**Kagome will you be my forever mate." kagome gasped and with complete and utter love said "yes!" they both finished dinner **

**and went back to their common room. the only people in the common room were her friends and new friends harry, ginny,ron **

**and hermione. "guys guess what! Inuyasha and I can soon legally keep our daughter shikko!" kagome squeeled out. "can we **

**see the ring" sango and hermione asked in union. kagome showed the ring and a sango, rin, ayame, hermione and ginny got all**

** dreamy eyed "were so happy for you" the girls all said in union. all the boys just smiled and congradulated inuyasha. wih that **

**they all got to bed inuyasha and kagome cuddling on one of the love seats (ironic isn't it hehehe) the next day news of the **

**engagement spread fast, and during datda (defense against the dark arts) and comc (care of mythical creatures) mr.g,mrs.g, **

**and hagrid seemed to be overly excited, which was weird. soon the quidditch try outs ended and this is the gryffindor and **

**slytherin results.  
**

**GRYFFINDOR:**

**3 CHASERS-GINNY, SANGO, AND KAGOME  
2 BEATERS-MIROKU AND INUYASHA  
KEEPER-RON  
SNITCHER-HARRY**

**SLYTHERIN:  
3 CHASERS-KIKYO, KAGURA, AND KAGUYA  
2 BEATERS-CRABBE AND GOYLE  
KEEPER- NARAKU  
SNITCHER-DRACO**

**everyone couldn't wait for their first game, tommorow gryffindor would be up against slytherins. the next day went by fast and **

**soon it was game time. " REMEMBER YOU ARE NOT TO HURT ANYONE FROM THE OTHER TEAM **

**NOW...START!" yelled the coach person. harry went off to find the snitch while kagome got hold of the buldger and tossed it **

**in the middle hoop and made 20 points. she then saw crabbe and goyle whispering to eachother with evil smiles. she brushed **

**that off and went for the ball again. she soon got the ball and was running to the other side when all of a sudden inuyasha yelled **

**"KAGOME! GET OUT OF THE WAY THEY HAVE GUNS!" but before she could move two shoots came to her side and she**

** suddenly felt herself going into the darkness and when she fell to the ground she was waiting to black out but was caught by to **

**strong arms looked into inuyashas eyes and gave him a weak smile and she used her last breathe to say "i love you" and died. **

**(kidding , kidding) okay she didn't die but she blacked out. "WE NEED HELP" inuyasha yelled and someone replied. "i'll **

**bring her to the nurse you can come with." everyone soon realized what happened and cried. " 1,000,00 points from slytherin **

**for attempted murder and crabbe and goyle are now expelled!" one of the teachers said between sobs. "wait" inuyasha said **

**before they left "wheres shikko and souta they need to be here for kagome." everyone gasped. it seems that crabbe and goyle**

** now each had a crying souta and crying shikko with wands to their necks." give us the girl and we won't kill your precious baby **

**and kagomes brother." "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING THOSE KIDS!" inuyasha said with tears and not caring **

**who saw. " we won't untill you give us the girl. "NEVER YOU WILL NOT HURT MY DAUGHTER/NEICE especially when **

**she just found her brother mother father and uncle after so long." unexspectadly said hagrid mrs. G and mr.G. "wait you look **

**familair." harry said shocked. "harry... it's us... your mom and dad...hagrid...he is your uncle...and...your sister just got shot." **

**mr and mrs G said. harry soon fainted and him and kagome were both sent to the hospital place in the school.  
**

**soon he woke up seeing kagome fully healed. "how long has it been" he asked. kagome looked at her older brother (by 3 **

**minues) and answered. "the guns they shot me with were magical so they had to lett the wounds heal on there one and they **

**had somehow gotten you to drink some freakish poison that made you unconcious until...well...now, and...today is the first day **

**of summer...hehehe...lucky us hmm..." kagome said with a calm smile that grew when she saw her family enter the room. **

**(including her new found parents and uncle, younger brother, husband and daughter. "hey sweet thang how was school." she **

**said teasingly to inuyasha who laughed while running to her and squizzing her tightly. harry looked akwardly at everyone but **

**felt so comfortable now knowing his true family. "so what has really happened while we were here?" harry asked out of **

**curiousity. "ohhh, the usual, voldemort came, we killed him, you know that kinda stuff." his father said casually with **

**seriousness, although he was smiling like crazy and his eyes held laughter. "REALLY!" harry yelled with suprise. "yeah... oh **

**and guess what we scored the most points, as a team and a house." ginny said with a smile as she entered the room looking at **

**harry. every one laughed as harry and inuyasha carried their girlfriend/wife in their arms bridal style and all soon arrived in **

**their respected homes (all getting an apartment right next to the weasleys and the G's getting a house neighboring the **

**weasleys for inu/kags starting family, and a house for themselves next to the weasleys.) soon everyone finished school, got **

**married to their respective partners, started their own families, got jobs and did everything else a normal wizard or witch would **

**do... all lived happily ever after, in their own little fairy tale world...**

(I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THAT STORY PPPLLLLEEEAAAAASSSEEEE NOO FLAMES (CAN SETLE FOR  
INSULTS BUT PLEASE DON'T REPORT MEE!) I'M VERY SORRY IF YOU DISLIKED THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DID LIKE IT PLEASE DO!)


End file.
